The Secret
by visible-sorrow
Summary: The lives of Eric and Jackie and everyone they know are about to change. Donna wants revenge and Kelso is going to help her get it. It all ends with a road trip.
1. Chapter 1

"Hyde quit it!" Eric said trying to get out of a headlock he was currently trapped in.

"No way man. Not until you give me back what's mine." Hyde said making his grip tighter.

The two of the stood in this position in Eric's basement for about five minutes until Hyde finally let go of Eric's neck.

"Give them to me." Hyde said but, Eric just stood there.

"You know I could but, that would be too easy." Eric said trying not to laugh too hard.

Hyde had, had enough. He dove at Eric and knocked him onto the couch. Eric struggled to get free but, Hyde had him pinned.

"Fine! I'll give you your sunglasses. Just get off of me." Eric said now gasping for air.

Hyde got up and began laugh at Eric who, was still on the couch acting as if he had been hit by a bus.

"Come on Forman, I didn't tackle you that bad." Hyde said moving to help Eric off the couch.

"Hey man, you caught me of guard that's all." Eric said taking Hyde's hand and pulling himself up.

"Sure man, whatever. So now where are my sunglasses?" Hyde asked.

"Around." Eric said smirking at Hyde.

Hyde's face reddened with annoyance.

"Fine. We'll play it your way." Hyde said then headed for the stairs.

Eric stood there in his victory as Hyde made his way up the stairs. He sat down and turned the T.V. on. He flicked to The Million Dollar Man, as Donna and Fez came in from the outside door.

"Hey what's up?" Donna asked sitting down next to Eric.

"Not much, just got Hyde looking everywhere for his sunglasses." Eric said laughing.

"Ohhhhh. So where did you hide them?" Fez asked.

"Sorry Fez. We all know that you can't keep a secret." Eric explained which, made Fez pout.

"Please. Please. Please. I promise I won't tell." Fez pleaded hoping that Eric would tell him.

"Come on Eric what harm could it do?" Donna asked trying not to laugh.

Eric sat for a moment thinking of what he should do then, he got an idea. He looked at Fez and smirked.

"Okay buddy. They are in the shower. Since I told you though you have to go in there and guard them. No looking for them though or you'll ruin it." Eric said almost bursting out laughing.

Fez began to clap and cheer but, Eric shushed him. Eric got up and took Fez over to the shower and closed the curtain over him. He turned back to Donna and had a giant grin across his face. He signaled Donna to come into Hyde's room with him.

"Eric what are we doing?" Donna asked walking into to Hyde's small room.

Eric burst out laughing. Donna stared at him strangely then, he began to whisper.."The glasses aren't in the shower, I put them in my candy-land game." Eric said laughing again.

"So what you just put Fez in there for fun?" Donna asked starting to laugh herself.

"Forman get out here!" Hyde yelled coming down the stairs.

Eric and Donna walked out still laughing at what was going on. Hyde stood there with a devious smirk across his face.

"There you are. You want to take things that are mine, well two can play at that game." Hyde said still smirking.

"What Hyde, did you take my clothes or something and threw them out the window?" Eric asked acting like he was clever.

"Nope." Hyde said and then put his hand in his pocket and then pulled out Eric's Darth Vader action figure with the green light saber. Eric's face went completely white with terror.

"Hey man, let's be civil. I mean nothing has to be broken. I'll get the sunglasses just don't hurt Darth." Eric trembling to the candy-land box and taking the sunglasses out.

Hyde started laughing as Eric stood shaking and stretching out his arms wanting his precious Darth Vader back. Hyde put his hand out to get sunglasses and Eric voluntarily gave them up. Hyde put his glasses back on and laughed again.

"Fine. Here you go man." Hyde went to pass the action figure to Eric but, instead threw it into the shower.

Eric shrieked as his precious toy went hurling through the air. Then they heard a clunk. Hyde looks confused but, when Fez opened the curtain he started to laugh as did Donna. Eric was horrified.

"Hide in the shower. That's where they are. You son of a bitch." Fez said taking the toy and handing it to Eric.

Eric grasped it and immediately ran upstairs to get his toy back into it's proper place. Hyde and Donna kept laughing. Fez stood there still wanting an explanation.

"Come on Fez, that was funny." Donna said trying to make him laugh.

"Good day." Fez said turning away from the other two.

"But Fez!" Hyde pleaded.

"Isaidgood day!" Fez yelled marching out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyde and Donna starting laughing as they walked over to sit down.

"Boy Fez was mad. Maybe we should go find him." Donna said as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah maybe, or you know Donna no one is around. Nobody has to..." Hyde was cut off by Donna punching him in the arm.

"Come on you perv.." Donna said getting up and going for the door.

Hyde decided that he should follow her if he didn't want to get hit again. They headed out of the basement to try and find Fez. They got to the driveway and stopped to looked around to see if Fez was around. The thing they saw next made them stand in complete shock.

They saw Eric kissing Jackie in the kitchen. Donna stood there wanting to both run away and at the same time run in and kick Eric's ass. Hyde just stood there. Donna and Eric had been dating on and off for the last while but, he never thought that this would happen.

"That cheating son of a bitch." Donna said in furry.

"Hey Donna man calm down, I mean maybe it's not what it looks. No wait he just grabbed her ass, yeah Forman's screwed." Hyde said afraid of what was going to happen next.

Jackie and Eric stopped kissing and Jackie looked out the door and her entire face went white. Eric looked at her and then looked outside and instantly dropped to the ground.

"Jackie get down. Maybe she didn't she us." Eric said grabbing at Jackie's leg.

Donna and Hyde entered the house, Donna had a shrill look or hatred on her face.

"Donna, no it's not what you think." Jackie said trying to calm Donna down.

"Really Jackie. Really. Then why don't you tell me what the hell is going on here?" Donna screamed then walked over and just stared at Eric.

Eric slowly got up hoping that Donna wouldn't hit him. He quickly ran over and hid behind Jackie.

"Donna you said that this was an open relationship and that we wouldn't take anything too seriously." Eric said still hiding behind Jackie.

"Yeah I know but, when you are fooling around with my best friend. Eric I think that qualifies as a little more than not too serious." Donna said still enraged.

"Donna listen. Do you want us to stop seeing each other? Because we will if it will make you happy." Jackie said walking over to Donna.

Donna went over to the table and sat down. Her face changed from anger to a look a sadness.

"I just don't know how this could have happened." Donna said looking up at them.

"Hey wait me neither. Don't you two like hate each other?" Hyde asked going over and sitting with Donna.

Jackie and Eric looked at each other and then walked over and sat at the table with the other two. Eric decided that he should tell Donna how him and Jackie ended up together.

Flash Back Two Weeks Prior

Jackie was sitting in the basement one day when Kelso walked in.

"Jackie, I think we should break up." Kelso said without even sitting down.

Jackie looked up at him with confusion all over her face.

"What? You want to break up. Why?" Jackie asked standing up and walking over to Kelso.

"I just think that we should be with other people and that we will both be better off apart." Kelso said reaching for Jackie's hand.

"So Michael, who is it? Who is that you want to fool around with? I mean you've cheated on me before but, now breaking up with me so that you can fool around. That's just low." Jackie said slapping Kelso across the face.

"Jackie there's no one else." Jackie just stared at Kelso. "Fine it's Pam Macy. She said she won't full around anymore unless I break up with you." Kelso said and jackie slapped him again.

"You pig. Get away from me. Just go." Jackie said running for the stairs.

Eric was sitting at the table eating lunch when he heard someone running up the stairs. Jackie came from around the corner with tears running down her face.

"Jackie? Are you okay?" Eric asked trying not to act too concerned.

"Michael just dumped me so he could fool around with Pam Macy." Jackie said still crying.

"What? I thought that he did that anyway?" Eric asked which made Jackie cry more.

"Well apparently that's not good enough for Pam. I thought that he changed but, I guess not." Jackie said and then hugged Eric.

Eric didn't know what to do. Him and Jackie weren't really friends. They were mostly civil for the group. For some reason he hugged her back and just stood there with her. Jackie broke the hug and looked up at him. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Eric quickly snapped back.

"Hey...Wait a second there. I'm with Donna." Eric said still in shock.

"I'm sorry Eric. I just..oh screw it." Jackie dove at Eric and knocked him onto the ground.

She began kissing him again and Eric liked it. He actually was enjoying being kissed by Jackie. Then before he knew it he was kissing her back.

"Wait a second. You guys hooked up cause Kelso dumped you?" Hyde asked still amazed by the story.

Jackie and Eric nodded. Donna sat there in complete horror. She knew that there was some explanation for them two being together but, she never thought it was because Jackie and Kelso broke up. She stood up and then ran out the door.

"Donna wait..." Jackie yelled.

Jackie and Eric stood up to go after her but, Hyde stopped them.

"Right now I think what she needs is some space." Hyde said trying to get Eric and Jackie to sit down.

They both agreed and decided to head down the basement. Hyde remembered that he was looking for Fez before all this happened. So he went outside to see if he could find him and tell him what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyde looked for about an hour before he finally found Fez sitting at the Hub with Kelso. He walked in and Fez quickly turned away.

"Hey man, I didn't have anything to do with that. Plus I got something juicy to tell you." Hyde said sitting down with the other two.

"Oh juicy! Who got juice thrown at them. No wait don't tell me." Kelso said trying to think of who it might be.

Hyde just stared on him for a moment. He always was friends with Kelso but, never knew why.

"No you idiot. It's about Forman and Jackie." Hyde said.

"What about them? Did they kill each other. I knew I should have stayed. I could have protected Eric." Fez said looking sad.

"No man. Me and Donna found them kissing in the kitchen at Forman's." Hyde said sending shock across both Kelso's and Fez's face.

Kelso stood up with a look of total shock on his face. He never thought that Jackie would replace him and with Eric of all people.

"I have to kick his ass." Kelso said getting ready to storm off.

"It's your fault man. Jackie said the only reason she kissed Forman in the first place was because you dumped her and she felt vulnerable and he was there for her." Hyde said standing up.

Fez who was still sitting tried to hide himself behind the fries he had been eating. Hyde and Kelso just stared at each other until Donna burst through the door.

"Donna man. I thought you wanted to be alone?" Hyde asked looking surprised to see her.

"Yeah I know but, know the thing I really want is to get back at Eric and Jackie." Donna said breathing heavily.

"Me too." Kelso said starting to calm down a bit.

The two of them looked at each other long and hard. They knew that they were both hurting and that they wanted Eric and Jackie to pay for what they had done. Part of Kelso knew that it was his fault but, Kelso being Kelso didn't grasp that.

"I know how we can get them back." Donna said and before Kelso could respond she pulled him out the door.

Kelso remained silent as Donna dragged him to God knows where. Eventually he was relieved when they stopped and were at Donna's house. Kelso was still wondering why Donna was doing this. Yes Eric and Jackie needed to be punished for what they did to her but, how was he going to help her. The two stood there for a moment in Donna's driveway then something clicked in to Kelso.

"Ohhhhh. Are we going to do it?" Kelso asked no very excited.

"What? No we are just going to...well yeah maybe. That would really get them back." Donna said starting to think about how they would react if her and Kelso had sex.

They stood there for a while, Donna pondering over what she should do and Kelso standing still with a smirk of joy. He always to do it with Donna and know he might get his chance.

"You know what Kelso. We can't..." Donna stopped as Eric and Jackie walked by holding hands but, when they saw Donna and Kelso they quickly moved away from each other.

Donna's face reddened. She wanted to explode everytime she saw them together. How could they do this to her and how could they act like they could hide it.

"Screw it. Come on Kelso." Donna said grabbing his hand dragging him to her house.

Eric went to speak but, Jackie grabbed him back. She knew that anything he could say would make her even madder and she hoped that Donna would come to her senses before she did anything crazy.

"Come on Eric we should go." Jackie said knowing that Eric wouldn't want to. To her surprise though...

"Yeah. I don't want to know what she is planning." Eric said and he and Jackie walked away.

Jackie and Eric walked into the Hub to find Hyde and Fez sitting down eating some fries.

"Hey guys. Don't you two look unnatural." Fez said trying not to laugh.

Jackie and Eric smiled and went and sat down with them.

"Donna and Kelso are gone into Donna's and I don't know what she is going to do? I hope it's not too drastic." Eric said gripping Jackie's hand.

"We can't let her make a mistake." Hyde said standing up.

The others agreed and stood up too. They knew that they had to stop Donna from having sex with Kelso or doing anything with Kelso. She would only regret it and that could break the group up even more than Eric and Jackie's relationship has been.

They all headed out of the Hub and towards Donna's hoping that she had come to her senses.

"So Donna...What are we going to do?" Kelso asked Donna who was doing something in the bathroom while he waited in her room. Donna came out wearing a bath robe. This made Kelso's face light up.

"Take your pants off." Donna said staring at Kelso.

Kelso still struck with joy. Quickly started grabbing at his pants and when he finally got the buckle open, quickly took them off. He stood up with his white boxers for all to see. Donna smirked and then walked over to him. She kissed him hard and slowly began to untie her robe.

Kelso quickly removed his shirt to reveal his built body. Donna had seen Kelso practically naked before but, she was amazed at how hot he looked. She pushed him onto the bed and then jumped on top of him. Kelso was in complete amazement. He never thought that he would be with Donna. His only regret was that he didn't have a video camera.

"So what are we going to do?" Kelso asked still with Donna on top of him.

Donna threw her robe across the room and turned back to Kelso with determination in her eyes. Kelso wanted nothing more than to flip her over and do it with her. He had seen her boobs once before but, this time he might actually get to touch them.

Donna slowly lowered herself kissing down Kelso's neck as she felt him getting hard as a rock. Kelso laid there still with his joyous smile on. Donna continued down his body gently kissing his nipples and circling them with her tongue. Kelso was in heaven. She finally reached his waist and something clicked in to Kelso's mind.

"Wait Donna. Do you think we should be doing this?" He asked trying to get her to look at him.

Donna just ignored him and started to remove his boxers. Kelso reached for her to stop but, she slapped his hand away. When she completely removed his boxers Kelso got a sudden urge to let her continue. Jackie had never done this before neither had any girl he'd been with.

Donna looked at his hard cock and slowly lowered her mouth over the tip. Kelso jerked forward and that's all Donna needed. Kelso starting running his fingers through Donna's hair as she took more and more of him in her mouth. He wanted this to never stop but, at the same time knew it was wrong on some level.

His mind went completely blank when he felt Donna start sucking. He bucked forward and started to breath heavily. He knew that he was getting close and tried to think of something else so that he would last longer.

No matter how much he wanted this to continue now Kelso couldn't go any more. He filled Donna's mouth as he bucked a few more times. Donna was surprised by the sudden burst. She swallowed hard trying to get it out of her mouth.

Kelso laid flat on her bed still breathing heavily. He had finally done it with Donna. Not how he thought he would but, still it was good.

"Wow! Forman's an idiot." Kelso said smiling greatly.

Donna laughed and then crawled up to him and pulled a blanket over herself. She laid her head on Kelso's chest and closed her eyes. Kelso still smiling looked down and then pulled the blanket over himself and started to fall asleep too.

To Be Continued...(Find out what the hell is taking the others to get to Donna's)


	4. Chapter 4

"Fez this is all your fault." Hyde said sitting on a bench in the police station.

"Hey! That clerk was way too pushy and I am sensitive God damn it." Fez said pouting.

"That doesn't mean you threaten him because they are out of candy." Jackie said slapping him.

The four of them had been sitting there for about thirty minutes with Fez. He had begged to go to the store for some candy on their way to Donna's so they finally agreed. They didn't think that instead of trying to stop Donna from making a mistake, that they would be trying to get Fez to just apologize to the clerk.

"Fez, we need you to apologize. Do you want Donna to sleep with Kelso and you not be there watching grossly in the closet." Eric said almost gagging.

Fez's face almost went white. He stood up and ran over to the clerk who was talking to an officer.

"Listen. I am extremely sorry and promise not to do it again." Fez said starting to get jumpy. He didn't want to miss the chance of in his mind the greatest sex ever.

"Fine. You can go. Just stay away from me." The clerk said and Fez agreed.

He ran over and rushed the other three out the door. They calmed Fez down and then started to move again. They hoped that whatever was going on with Donna and Kelso hadn't started yet. Little did they know though that it was already done and there was nothing they could do.

They finally reached Donna's house and ran inside. They found the downstairs empty. Bob must have been out so they all ran upstairs.

"Hey wait. We shouldn't all just run in and be like what the hell." Hyde said before they got to Donna's room.

They stood for a moment thinking about what Hyde said.

"Nah." They all said at once and went to Donna's door that was closed.

Eric swung the door opened and they all looked in and saw the two of them still lying there asleep on Donna's bed naked. Eric and Jackie both went white. They were too late. Hyde and Fez were speechless. They were seeing Donna naked well, practically she was only hidden by a thin blanket but it still counted.

Eric took a step and the floor creaked. They all froze as Kelso slowly lifted his head up and opened his eyes. When he saw who was there he started to smile. He was terrified but, he was also lying naked with Donna. He started poking Donna until she woke up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Eric asked still shocked.

"Well what did you expect? You fool around with Jackie behind my back and you are going to have to pay." Donna said sitting up still wrapped in the blanket.

Kelso quickly bent over and grabbed his pants and put them on.

"Eric, I can't stay here." Jackie said running out of the room.

Eric stood for a moment then quickly turned and went after her. Hyde and Fez just stood there. Hyde didn't know what to do and Fez was still hoping to get to see something.

"Fez maybe we should go too." Hyde said turning and heading out the door.

"Right behind you." Fez said going to turn but, instead went into Donna's closet.

Kelso just stood there shirtless and Donna wanted to laugh but, she was still angry.

"Fez we aren't going to do it again." Donna said and Fez came out of the closet and headed out the door.

Kelso walked over and grabbed his boxers. He passed Donna her robe and sat on the bed.

"So what are we going to do?" Kelso asked her removing his pants again so he could put on his boxers.

Donna stood up and let the blanket fall. She put her robe on and began to pace.

"What do you think we should do?" Donna asked looking down at Kelso who was naked again.

"Well, I'm all for doing it again." Kelso said smiling.

Donna punched him in the arm. "Put your clothes on." She said heading out of the room towards the bathroom.

Kelso slipped his boxers on and stood up. He just stood for a moment thinking of what had just happened. He bent over and grabbed his pants again as Fez walked back in the room. Kelso looked surprised to see him.

"Didn't you just leave man?" He asked putting his pants on.

Fez nodded and walked over to him.

"Kelso what were you thinking sleeping with Donna?" Fez asked putting his arm on Kelso's shoulder.

"Hey man she was mad and I was in no mood for getting hit. So it was either get beat up or have her..." Kelso whispered in to Fez's ear what Donna had done and Fez's face went into a huge grin.

"She actually did that?" Fez asked and Kelso nodded.

Kelso put his shirt and shoes on and the two of them headed out the door after Kelso telling Donna he was going home.

Donna came back into her room alone. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to just go on like nothing had happened and that this was all a dream. She and Eric had fought before but, never was it because he cheated and she never thought it would lead to her having sex with Kelso.

She walked over to her bed and laid down and started to quietly cry. She hoped that when she woke up everything would be back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Jackie slow down" Eric said chasing after Jackie.

They had just seen something that they thought that they never would. As mad as she was she needed to slow down and talk to him about it. Jackie finally stopped and turned around to face him. Eric caught up to her and pulled her into a hug while trying to get her breath.

"How could they. Yeah I know they were both mad and hurting but, Donna is smarter than that and so is Michael." Jackie said pulling away from Eric.

"I don't know. I hoped that we would be able to stop her before anything happened but, I guess we weren't." Eric said taking Jackie's hand.

They turned around and headed back towards Eric's house. When they got there they found Hyde and Kitty sitting at the table talking. When Eric saw Kitty's face through the door, he quickly grabbed Jackie and led her towards the basement.

"Eric what's going on?" Jackie asked as Eric opened the door to the basement.

"I can't talk to my mom. Yeah she knows about us but, I don't want to know how she feels about Donna and Kelso not now." Eric said and Jackie agreed.

They sat on the couch and Jackie leaned on Eric's shoulder as The Six Million Dollar Man came on the television.

"Eric man you down there?" Hyde asked coming down the stairs.

Eric and Jackie looked up at him and just gave a dim smile. Hyde sat down on his chair and the three of them just sat there. None of them knew what to say about what happened. Finally Kitty broke the silence when she came down with cookies.

"Here you go guys. I know that you don't really want to hear my opinion right now but, Eric I think you and Jackie should go over and talk to Donna about everything." Eric looked at his mother and nodded.

He knew she was right and that they had to settle this thing. The three of them got up and went for the door.

"Steven do you think you should go?" Kitty asked.

"Mrs. Forman with all due respect. I have been waiting for this to end since it started so I have to go." Hyde said and Kitty agreed.

They got to the end of the driveway when Fez appeared. He looked like he had been sobbing in the girly way that he does when he thinks no one is looking.

"Fez man what's going on?" Hyde asked very curious of why Fez was sobbing.

"Kelso...Donna. They're gone. I..." Fez looked like he was about to bawl.

Jackie looked at Eric extremely worried of what he meant by gone.

"Hey wait. What do you mean gone?" Eric asked putting his hand on Fez's shoulder.

"Well you see. After you guys left I went back and me and Kelso went to his place after leaving Donna's house. He didn't know what to do with himself. He just kept saying that he shouldn't have done that and that he wanted to get out of here. Then Donna called. She had been crying and she said that she couldn't face anyone again after what had happened. Kelso and her decided it would be better if they both left town so they did." Fez wiped his eyes and just stood there with the others.

"They can't leave. No we were supposed to work this out." Jackie said turning to Eric.

"Fez where did they go?" Eric asked pulling Jackie into him.

"They didn't say. All I know is that they are gone and they hope you all move on with your lives." Fez said. He started to sob again so Hyde led him back into Forman's kitchen.

"I don't believe this. What do we do now?" Jackie asked still hugging Eric.

"You let them go and you two go on with your lives." Eric and Jackie looked around until they saw Bob standing at the fence.

"What are you saying?" Eric asked.

"Eric, Jackie listen. You both know that when someone hurts my little girl, all I want is pain to be brought to them. This time however, my little girl wants you two to be happy and if leaving town is how she can do it then I don't object. So be happy and be thankful." Bob said heading for Eric's door. He smelt cookies and wanted to see what kind they were.

Eric and Jackie just stood there. Donna and Kelso wanted them to be happy. If they could anything for Donna, this was it. They turned around and headed into the house wondering where Donna and Kelso would go.

"Kelso are you sure this is a good idea?" Donna asked as they drove down a deserted highway.

Kelso looked at her and smiled.

"Donna. I may be bad at school and pretty much the dumbest guy you will ever meet but, when it comes to making Jackie happy I know what's best. You know just what I'm talking about, you are the only thing that Eric ever talked about until he and Jackie got together. So if there's one thing we know it's that they will be happy together."

Donna agreed with what he said and she slowly leaned her head against his shoulder. She fell asleep quickly and Kelso just smiled. He knew that they would be happy too. Plus he was pretty sure that they would do it again.

Author's Note.

I hope whoever read this story enjoyed it. I had fun writing it and though it had humor and drama and a little sex, I feel good about it as a whole. Please comment or review or whatever you want.


End file.
